Anything But Normal
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: The Winchesters have just moved to Florida, and Sam is having more than a hard time fitting in, partly because he is coming into his psychic abilities and partly because he is one of the smartest kids in his school. Can Dean and John help Sam control his?


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Sam and Dean :-( (I wish I did though)

A/N: This is my second supernatural fanfic (My first is still in progress and I ask that you consider reading it). I appreciate all reviews and would love it if you all would comment on how ya'll think I did on this story.

Summary: The Winchesters have just moved to Florida, and Sam is having more than a hard time fitting in, partly because he is coming into his psychic abilities and partly because he is one of the smartest kids in his school. Can Dean and John help Sam control his psychic abilities before Sam's abilities get him? Limp! Sam? Sam Angst!

* * *

**Anything But Normal**

By: StillAwesome2009

Of all the times for Sam Winchester to have a headache, now was not the time. Sam was in hot pursuit of a werewolf with his brother. "Dean…" was the only word that left Sam's mouth before he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dean had his gun aimed ready to fire when he heard his brother's cry followed by the sound of his brother hitting the ground. "SAM?" Dean shouted as he dropped his aim and let his gaze meet his brother's limp body on the forest floor. It took merely seconds before he was on the ground next to his brother trying to nudge him to consciousness. "God Sammy, don't do this to me. Tell me what the hell is wrong."

* * *

_Sam was standing in a long corridor, when he heard a violent gasp for air and a scream at the other end. Without much thought he ran to the closed door at the end of the corridor and kicked it in. _

"_Dad" Sam whispered to himself looking at the tall, burly man who was leaning over, who Sam presumed was the person who had screamed. Sam walked closer afraid that his Dad was actually hurting someone. When he was just a few feet away from his dad he finally recognized the victim of his father's assault, "Dean." But before he could help his big brother he was ripped from his reality by flashes of another one.

* * *

_

As Sam regained consciousness he saw his brother and his father leaning over him. "Sam…Son are you okay?" _Who was that talking? Where was he?_

"Dad?" Sam said confusion starting to dissipate, "What happened? Where am I?"

"It's okay Sam. We're at home." Dean said trying to ease his brother confusion.

"No, you're supposed to be dead Dean. I saw you dead." Sam said remembering the dream he had.

"Sam, I'm not dead, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine, see?" Dean said as he turned around so Sam could see how healthy he was.

"But it seemed so real. Dad killed you, I heard you scream." Sam repeated trying to convince them of what he saw.

"Sam, I didn't kill your brother. I would never hurt you or Dean." John said defensively.

"Sam, do you remember what happened in the forest?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"We were hunting the werewolf and…" Sam started trying to remember what happened after that. "…and my head started to hurt, Dean died, and I woke up here?" Sam said in a tone more questioning what happened than telling what had happened.

"It's okay Sam, if you don't remember. You just rest for your first day at Eastern Way High School. Okay?" John said

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

Sam's first day at Eastern Way started like all of Sam's previous first days did. Dean dropped Sam off in his Impala. "See you later Dean." Sam yelled as his steeped out of the Impala and went towards the huge campus in front of him. 'God, what is this place a high school or the Chrysler Building.' Sam said to himself as he walked toward his new school.

Sam pushed his way through the hallways to his locker. It was in the tenth building, where his first class was with Mrs. Hatzenbuhler, the geometry teacher. Sam went to class ten minutes early, afraid that if he went to class late he would get the traditional 'new kid on campus' introduction from the teacher. "Excuse me are you Mrs. Hat-zen-buh-ler?" Sam said slowly trying his best to pronounce her name as he walked into the empty classroom.

"Yes, and call me Mrs. H. Are you my new student Samuel?" She questioned back.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was just wondering if I needed anything special; for the class," Said politely said as he walked toward her.

"Yes you do. You need a text book…" She said as she walked towards a storage cabinet and pulled out a red book and handed it to him, "here you go. And you will also need graph paper and a binder for the class." She said.

"I guess I have everything then." Sam said as he started to turn around.

"Oh yeah, Samuel we are on chapter six, section four. How far did you get at your old school?"

"We were just starting chapter seven in the same book." Sam said

"Okay so you should be fine. We are taking a test today; you won't mind taking it so I can access your understanding of this geometric concept?"

"No Ma'am" Sam said.

"Okay, good. Class should be beginning in a couple of minutes you can sit in the first sit third row." She said pointing to the sit in front of them.

As Sam found his sit the bell began to ring out and twenty some teenagers flooded the classroom, before Mrs. Hatzenbuhler began her announces. "We have a new student. This is Sam Winchester he will be joining us from New Jersey." The whole class turned and looked at Sam with wide, almost accusing eyes. "Okay time for our geometric warm-ups. Will the third row report to the board?" As Sam and the rest of the third row got up, Mrs. Hatzenbuhler wrote five problems on the board. Sam got the first problem.

'_Okay Sam you know this problem. It is just a simple quadratic equation, just graph the damn thing.' _Sam thought to himself. Just as Sam began to raise his Expo® maker the familiar thumping in his head from the night before started again, but this time ten times worst. Just as Sam began to grab at his nose he collapsed to the ground hitting the tile floor with a thud followed by a resounding crack.

Mrs. Hatzenbuhler rushed to Sam's side after the c_racking _sound hit her ears, but just when she was about to check Sam his body started to jerk wildly. Franticly she turned Sam on his side screaming, "Someone go get some help, NOW!!!" With that command the girl who was standing beside Sam ran hurriedly out the room to the office for help.

Merely minutes later the principal and two school nurses were coming through the door. "We called his father and a paramedic is on the way, Mrs. Hatzenbuhler." The principal said. Mrs. Hatzenbuhler wasn't listen she was still concentrating on the sweet boy who entered her classroom the morning, who was on the floor still seizing. She had sent the other students out right after Sam's seizure started.

* * *

_Sam was standing in the same cold, dark corridor again. He knew what was next when he heard the distant scream from his brother. He began to run; knowing that if he didn't his brother was going to die. Sam kicked the door open finding his Dad huddled over his brother's limp form._

"_Dad" Sam said loudly trying to get his father's attention. Sam walked closer afraid that his Dad had actually killed Dean, his perfect hunter son. "Dad, what are you doing? Stop it…" Sam yelled as his father turned around and revealed his haunting yellow eyes. This wasn't his dad it was the demon. "Get out of my dad you son of a bitch, NOW!!!" Sam screamed._

"_Not until I deliver my message, son." The demon shot back. "You my son will kill your brother not me. You will kill him and your father and everyone who cares about you just like you killed your mother, Mary, Sam. You aren't human your just some psychic freak, with weird psychic powers, just like me Sam. And one day you will be like me, you will be one of my demon soldiers." The demon said before dissipating into thin air. _

_Sam felt himself being jerked back to his reality as two universes began to flash before his eyes.

* * *

_

Mrs. Hatzenbuhler watched as Sam's body suddenly stopped his spastic movements and calmed after five minutes. "Mrs. Hatzenbuhler the paramedic is here." The principal yelled as two male EMTs ran into the classroom and pushed the two nurses and the teacher aside as they started checking Sam's vitals. "How long was his seizure?" One questioned with concern as he looked at the pale boy in before him.

"About five minutes" She said quietly.

"Is he epileptic?" The other asked after hearing what the teacher said.

"Not that I know of, is he all right? He was just standing there before he grabbed his head and fell. The sound of him falling it was sickening." She said, bile starting to rise in her throat as she thought about it.

"BP is low. Pulse is accelerated. Eyes dilated, possibly concussion, probability great that he has TBI. Let's get him on a stretcher." One of the EMTs said as he lifted Sam up on the stretcher and rolled him out of the room. "Ma'am what is his name?"

"Sam Winchester, we already called his father he should be at the hospital when you get there."

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

John Winchester had never got a call from any of Sam's schools until now, and it wasn't the news he wanted to hear. NO, what he heard scared John, hell he almost had a heart attack when he heard that his son was having a seizure and they were taking him to the hospital, but that wasn't what really scared John Winchester. What really scared John Winchester was telling his son, Dean. Dean loved Sam with all of his heart, and telling Dean this news broke him physically and emotionally.

They had bought Sam in three hours ago and they hadn't heard anything from the doctors. "Dean…It's going to be fine. Sam is going to be fine." John had been repeating these words to his eldest son for three hours, just as much to himself as to Dean. Sam was their glue, the one thing that held John and Dean together, that held this family together. John was just about to whisper more encouraging words to Dean when the double doors of the emergency room whipped open and a doctor came out in blue scrubs. "Family of Sam Winchester"

"Right here. Is he okay?" John asked

"He's stable. Sam has a concussion from when he fell. We are planning an MRI and a CT scan, which is mandatory for anyone with TBI. As for the seizure, the only thing I can think of that would cause a seizure that massive was his head injury. If you would like to sit with him he is in ICU. He's not conscious at this time. A nurse should be out in a few minutes to take you to him." The doctor said trying to be gentle with his words.

* * *

Sam looked so small and broken on his hospital bed. It was as if only a fragment of what use to be his Sammy was there. "We shouldn't have let him come to school today Dad. Not after what happened yesterday in the forest," Dean sad with tear-filled eyes.

"Dean you know we couldn't have stopped Sam from going to school, and besides the principal said he was just standing at the board when he passed out and had a seizure. Dean it probably would have happened at home too. So stop blaming yourself." John said sadly before he noticed the nurse about to come in the room.

"Knock, Knock" She said shyly, "I'm Trisha. I am here to check on Sam." She said as she walked over and studied Sam's vitals and checked his IV. "Okay everything looks good. Oh, and by the way Dr. Gowen said Sam has nothing to worry about his CT and MRI were clear of any severe brain damage. He only has mild TBI so in a few weeks Sam should be back to his old self. He can be released tomorrow." She said cheerfully before she exited the room.

"See Dean Sam is fine. There is nothing to worry about. As son as Sam wakes up we will ask what happened, okay?" John said calmly.

As if on cue Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Dd…Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam, I am here." Dean said with a sigh of relief.

"He came to me…He said I am a killer."

"Who came to you Sam?" Dean asked concerned that his brother hit his head harder than he thought.

"The yellow eyed demon. He said I killed mom and I would kill everyone around me who cared. He said I was just like him, a psychic. He said I would be his demonic soldier." Sam said with teary eyes.

"No you won't Sam and you will never be. That demon is a liar." Dean said defensively.

"Sam, the demon is right about one thing. You are psychic, but you will never be like him as long as I and Dean are here. You got that." John asked.

"Yeah Dad…I got that." Sam whispered as he drifted back off to the serenity of sleep.

SnSnSnSnSnSnSn

It had been a week since Sam had been released from the hospital and told that he was psychic. Besides that school was great. Sam was a straight 'A+' student and all his teachers loved him, especially Mrs. Hatzenbuhler who had token care of him in the five minutes of his life that he couldn't take care of himself. Sam would have loved to call his psychic/ hunter/ student days normal, but the earth shattering truth was Sam Winchester was anything but normal.

* * *

So this was my first Wee! Winchester fanfic I hope you enjoyed it and I would love some virtual chocolate if you know what I mean. So please review. 


End file.
